Blitz Whip
The Blitz Whip , also called E-Whip, Shock Whip, and Blitz, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually a Lightning-elemental weapon, and often inflicts Paralysis upon strike. Appearances Final Fantasy IV The Blitz Whip is a lightning-elemental whip exclusive to Rydia. It provides 40 Attack and 10 Accuracy. It can be purchased at the Feymarch for 10,000 gil. In the 3D versions it provides 80 Attack, 85 Accuracy, 3 Speed, 1 Intelligence and 1 Spirit). Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Blitz Whip is lightning-elemental and exclusive to Rydia. It is also her default weapon. It provides 40 Attack, 10 Accuracy, and has a 30% chance of inflicting Paralysis upon a successful hit. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Blitz Whip is equippable by Rydia, Harley and Izayoi, and it is a lightning-elemental whip with the chance to inflict Paralysis. It provides 40 Attack, 10% Accuracy, and ignores Row. One can also be found in Edge's Challenge Dungeon. Final Fantasy V The Blitz Whip can be equipped by Beastmasters, Freelancers, or any character with the Equip Whips ability. It has a 33% chance to cast Thunder upon a successful hit, and provides 39 Attack and 42 Hit Rate. It is a two-handed weapon and hits for full power from the back row. It can be can be found in Jachol Cave, and stolen from Flaremancers. The Final Fantasy Legend The weapon E-Whip has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought in Sky Town for 800 GP. It has 50 uses and an attack power of 70, the damage formula for E-Whip is base on Agility. Final Fantasy Legend II Blitz has a whip icon before its name. It can be bought for 6800 GP in Guardian's Town and Venus' City. It has 40 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 45 and increases their Agl by 10. The damage formula for Blitz is the user's Str x10, it also has a 60% chance of inflicting Para on one enemy for one round after the hit. Final Fantasy Legend III Blitz has a whip icon before its name. It has an attack power of 40, and has a chance of lowering the enemy's Magic. It gives cyborgs 60 HP when equipped. It can be bought in Elan in the Future for 1700 GP. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Blitz Whip provides 18 Attack, 5 Hit Rate, and has a chance to inflict Paralysis upon a successful hit. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Shock Whip is a Whip obtained by crafting it using 180 gil, x3 Lightning Crysts, x3 Thickened Hides, x3 Iron Ores, and x1 Silver Ore. It provides 29 ATK, has a 15% chance of inflicting Paralyze, is Lightning-elemental, and gives access to the spell Thunder. Gallery FF4-BlitzWhip-DS.png|The Blitz Whip in Final Fantasy IV (DS). FF4-BlitzWhip.png|The Blitz Whip Final Fantasy IV (GBA/NES/PSX) and The After Years (Wii). FFLII Whip In-battle Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Whip In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFAB Blitz Whip SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFV. FFAB Blitz Whip SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFV. FFAB Blitz Whip FFIV UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFIV. FFRK Blitz Whip FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Blitz Whip.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Whips